


For her very own happy ending

by German_potato_of_doom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Comfort, F/M, Implied Relationships, Jealous Zen, Jumin and Zen as friends, jealous Jumin, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/German_potato_of_doom/pseuds/German_potato_of_doom
Summary: "She is attracted to Luciel. Not me, not YOU, Luciel. We just have to accept that and do whatever necessary to not get in the way of her own happy ending.""I don't -""cut the crap Zen. We both know you love her and you are jealous." Jumin cut him off. "that's exactly why I don't do emotions. They only get in the way."---After the bomb incident Jumin and Zen actually have a talk for once.





	For her very own happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Heya yall   
> I just thought I'd drop this off here real quick. It's really short and probably not even good - I typed it on my phone whoopsies. But I kinda had this set in my mind so, here you go.

Jumin had just left work, sitting in the back of his car while driver Kim was happily whistling along to the music playing on the radio.

He was going through the many messages in the chat room he'd missed.

Sighing he closed the app. Zen had been raging over Luciel while he had been working and had run off with his bike like he was an angry child.

True, it had been a mistake of Luciel to keep quiet about the bomb, a mistake that might have cost MCs life, but he still rescued her didn't he? Zen was overreacting as always.

He turned his head to the side to look out the window.

But even he himself couldn't deny that he felt icy dread coursing through his veins as well when he thought about MC being in any kind of danger. But he set aside emotions while being at work since it would be more than just counterproductive. He was still angry at himself for being foolish and flying back to Korea as rushed as he did.

He watched the scenery fly by when he caught a glimpse of white hair and dark leather.

"Driver, please stop here.", Jumin asked politely and pocketed his smartphone.

When the car came to a stop he spotted Zen sitting on a bench near the edge of the hill they were on, his back to the street so that he was viewing the far off city.

"You can go, this might take a while."

 

He slowly approached Zen from behind. His motorcycle was standing on the right side of the bench, reflecting the orange tinted light of the late afternoon sun.

"So that's where you ran off to, huh?" he said and tilted his head to the side.

Startled Zen whirled around. "What the-! Jumin!" he snapped. "what the hell are you doing here?!"

Jumin shrugged. "I was on my way home, I thought I might as well talk to you for once." he answered as he sat down next to Zen.

The white haired man sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "but I don't WANT to."

Jumin chose to ignore that. Zen always refused to take any kind of help from him, no matter what.

He was about to change the subject when he noticed the scent of smoke in the air. He turned to look at Zen and indeed, he was holding a cigarette in one hand.

"you said you'd quit." Jumin remarked.

Zen looked at the cigarette and Jumin thought he saw something like sincire shame in his gaze. "it's the last... I'm stressed."

Jumin huffed. "Yes, so much I got from your messages."

"I hate it when you try to be sarcastic." Zen muttered.

Jumin was observing the city before them. "Well I hate it when you're overreacting like this."

Zen leaned back and took another pull of his cigarette. "I'm not overreacting." he said quietly.

"yes you are." Jumin said, frowning. "you're acting like an angry child."

"Thats because she was in danger and Seven knew it all along.", Zen snapped.

"Thats no reason to take up bad habits again. You should trust Luciel and stop overreacting. "

Zen laughed dryly. "YOU tell ME that I'M overreacting?"

Jumin frowned and turned to face Zen whose red eyes where glinting angrily. "Well, yes."

"I can't believe you. You were in the MIDDLE EAST, not even two goddamn days ago! You got in a frickin PLANE as soon as you heard MC was in danger."

Jumin nodded. He WAS right, Jumin knew that. He'd acted on impulse and hadn't been thinking rationally.

"Yes."

"Yes WHAT?", Zen snapped, he'd tossed the cigarette long ago.

"Yes that was irrational of me. I overreacted. It's just that I was afraid that something might happen to her and I couldn't help.", Jumin admitted.

Zens expression softend around the edges and he looked almost taken aback.

"What?"

"You have feelings for her." Zen said quietly, almost sounding afraid to say it out loud.

Jumin bit his lip, trying to press down the swell of emotions stirring up on his inside.

"Yes.", he whispered coarsely. "So what?"

"So what?!" Zen exclaimed. "You FEEL something for the first time in who knows how long and you just brush it off like no big deal??"

Jumin swallowed hard. Zens sudden outburst did nothing to soothe the upwelling sadness Jumin felt.  "Because it IS no big deal.", he muttered. "She is attracted to Luciel. Not me, not YOU, Luciel. We just have to accept that and do whatever necessary to not get in the way of her own happy ending."

"I don't -"

"cut the crap Zen. We both know you love her and you are jealous." Jumin cut him off. "that's exactly why I don't do emotions. They only get in the way."

Zen looked like a bad copy of himself with his red eyes glazed and wide open and his already pale skin white as a sheet. "then what do we do now?" he asked.

Sighing Jumin got up and pulled out his phone to reach out to driver Kim. "we keep it secret and get heaven and hell moving so that nothing will keep her from being happy."

Zen was quiet. His gaze had wandered back towards the city and he looked deep in thought. Indeed he was a beautiful man, Jumin could see why he would make a good model and actor.

"Jumin Han how come I don't hate you right now?" he muttered as a weak excuse of a smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

Jumin returned the small gesture as he saw his big black limo turning the corner. "I'll get going..."

At that Zen jumped turning in panic but correcting himself almost immediately. He coughed lightly and frowned. "well uhm already?"

The smile on Jumins face widened ever so slightly.

"If that's so then... Should somebody ask-"

"... This never happened."


End file.
